


That Professor

by Nikosaur



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikosaur/pseuds/Nikosaur
Summary: Its not always a good idea to talk behind peoples back. And definitely not the hot professor who turns up just about everywhere.Even ice-cream parlors.Damn you, Trafalgar Law!





	That Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly underage but...almost in a way.

It was just an ordinary day when six college students were celebrating in a cafe.

Ok, not cafe.

An ice cream parlor.

Though I happened to have ordered 'coffee'.

Miss Nami ordered 'Mikan'. 

They all sat huddled around in one of those side booths. And were creating a racket beyond all and any control. Nobody threw them out though. 

Well. The shop _was_ attached to their university.

And were used to this particular rowdy bunch. Specially after exam season was over.

She was looking at me with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. Poor sweet girl. I'm just known to bark, not bite. I don't really care what they said. Of what she said- no, confessed. Oh, but if I could only tell her I felt the same!

I just hope she's freaking out finding me standing by the counter (the others haven't noticed me considering they have their back to me). And not at the triumphant grin I'm flashing her. 

* * *

 That random day six dear friends were chilling!

And bitching all their hearts out. O gossip!

Chopper with his chocolate ice-cream, "They were saying Kid's punk band in Franky's class had a terrible fight with Apoo's team from Brook's class. It was so bad!! But the minute they came out of Doctrine's chambers, they actually shook hands. Isn't she the best?"

Everyone nodded.

A little pale.

Everyone had at some point been traumatized by Kureha.

Nami adds, "The music teacher Brook got another rap for 'panty harassment'. Can't he just hang up his hat - that old pervert"

None of the guys agree. He's way too good and popular. Plus, he was a harmless old creature. How she missed Vivi and Kaya(not their exam day sadly)

"Robin-chwan was so hawt~! She smiled today!", Sanji fawned with hearts in his eyes while Zoro rolled his own. Out of the two, Zoro was the one with the tragically painful one-sided love for Sanji. And Sanji for all and any woman.

"I heard Torao's being thrown out for having an affair with Nico", Usopp conspiratorially adds in, having finished his oreo.

"No he's not!', Nami protests.

"But he is leaving his job.", Zoro says behind his peculiar green 'something' cone.

"And leaving town.", Luffy chips in. A sundae, two shakes and a brownie. And he's perpetually a stick.

"What?", Nami exclaims. 

That professor Trafalgar, no, 'Torao' Law, was going away? When?

Torao - they named the hot biology professor that. He was a little creepy - especially in labs, but couldn't be too terrible considering he was Luffy's pet. Though Luffy had nothing to do with Torao Law's subject. That Professor couldn't have been much older than themselves but really, Luffy was usually annoying him any given hour of the day. Sometimes even Luffy's brothers Sabo and Ace would pitch in.

"What do you care?", Usopp asks in surprise.

"Shi shi shi...because Nami loves Torao", Luffy adds in from nowhere.

Nami would ordinarily flash him a death glare and yell out for him to be quite but - her face a sweet red-crimson, struck speechless was she!

And the five in a circle around her, gaped in collective response. Yes, even the monkey Luffy.

'Really?", someone asks.

"Its just a stupid crush!", she yells out. They fall silent.

But...but...

"But I really like him",  she adds in a small voice.

As another volley of questions comes her way, Nami stands up, slamming one hand on the table to shut them up and declares she is off to order herself something for this.

Of course, they huddle into a small ball to better discuss, whispering as she walks away looking down, feeling self-conscious.

Just as she finishes ordering she turns her head around on instinct. Someone has been staring intently at her.

Some...one...

* * *

Trafalgar Law.

The first time she saw him, she swooned. He was the best looking man in all of town!

Usopp and Kaya used to take his class. Nami decided to accompany Kaya on one of her more ill days. Usopp was absent post-gaming and Nami had no classes.

It was useful. 

She once thought of signing up for it but considering the number of students(a lot, lot, lot) and the apparent complexity of new rules(damn Akainu!) she decided she'd just pop by till the teacher tossed her out. 

He didn't.

He did notice her though. 

Sometimes she'd catch him staring at her from the corner of her eye. She sometimes assumed it was just her infatuation. Till one day, all quiet and writing an impromptu essay, she looked up to find him staring at her. And he smirked. And grinned.

He's got dimples!

Nonetheless, she came for the next class and he didn't throw her out anyway.

* * *

I once surprised her in the bus.

I once surprised her in the market. (She sure can haggle!)

I ran into her at the bookstore.

And no. I'm not a stalker!

Plain old coincidence.

At the park - she was with her friends.

I think at the rental shop too.

One evening she offered to share an umbrella with me. I almost declined. I had to hold it in the end.

And yet she and I only found out when I came home after a run with Bepo, that we lived in the same apartment block. And since a long time.

Of me - I handed her an assigment from Usopp he'd mixed up. 

She looked shocked I knew her name and every person's in their group. Though only three belonged in my attendance sheet. I thought of asking her to join. Say about Luffy instead. 

I think she gave him a sound beating the next morning considering the Strawhat for once was diffused and not running like Bepo across the park.

* * *

 "So do you plan on actually signing up for my classes?", I asked her one day out of the blue.

I called her aside to ask after Kaya initially.

And Nami's test. I'm partial - she'd be my best student if I could officially put this up. 

Damn Akainu and his strange rules! I'd have signed her up into my class far earlier myself.

"Why? Do you not want me in them?", she sasses. And adds, "I refuse to pay up"

"What? Nobody pays", I say. Confused. What are the rules again? Can't think of a proper counter. Have not thought it through.

I look at her. And am doomed.

She ssitting on my desk, leaning seductively towards me. Pouting.

I try to force myself to repeat that she looks my sister.

Sadly, my mind stopped working a while back. 

She looks like an angel. Her orange hair falls and curls around her round face. She's so terribly beautiful.

Well, I better not say it aloud.

"I'll pay you with my body, professor<3", she blows me a smooch, winking. But mocking.

I reel, and then gasp. And then...

I smirk. Evil plan takes precedence!

I peck her forehead. Less than a second, I swear! 

"Whats your damn problem", she slaps me away surprised, flushed.

Oh damn animal instincts!

At least - it worsens my image as the snarky professor who is terribly nasty.

I'm sad the rest of the day.

O Nami! 

And as expected she never turned up for my class the next day.

* * *

As Nami runs down the hall, she is both severely blushing and seriously embarrassed.

Why'd she have to say something so corny to him?

And...oh! His kiss..She's so happy.

He kissed her!

"O my god!", Nami face palms. "He kissed me!"

* * *

 "So why are moving?", she asks him.

"You complained about me", he says seriously, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, I didn't!", she retorts. "You must have done something else."

"Oh, maybe another professor then...", he replies, still wiht a tone that says he is pulling her leg.

But...of course!

"Is it true that you had an affair with Nico Robin?", she spits out the name with some intense ferocity.

"No.", Law replies wincing. Nope, the one time that woman messed with him. Oh dear god! The agony! But yeah, she sure didn't hit on him at all.

Rumors get him sad sometimes.

He should make some himself! 

Law decides its not too bad an idea - lets mess with her.

"No. I'm getting married"

Oh God. 

Too far!

Too Far!!

She looks at him aghast, then crumples and before he can say anything she's run to get herself out the door, fumbling with the door knob. Crying. 

She can't turn the doorknob.

Well, his hand won't let her. 

"Oh Nami...I'm kidding!", he whispers gently. His other hand is at her back, soothing. 

She shakes her head violently.

And freezes. 

He kissed her on the neck.

"Miss Nami...I like you too", he says. His breath ghosts every word on her skin.

"I really, really do"

His nose nuzzles her back, just on her nape.

His voice is plaintive, almost sad. 

He moves away when she doesn't respond. But doesn't remove his hand from over hers.

Nami has lost all capacity for thought, motion or reason owing to his proximity. His warm breath fans the tip of her ears, his fingers are interlaced with hers on the doorknob. There is a heat - an otherworldly heat of pleasure - coursing through her hand and her back where he just kissed her.

It felt like an eternity that she stood like that.

His lips at her earlobes, tentative, nibbling - she shivers, but doesn't protest. His hand pulls her off the door; he guides her back into his office. His arm around her waist, he turns her around to face him.

He smells...so strong. Aftershave, tobacco, coffee - Nami feels a little dizzy, a little shaky at the knees. 

She leans into him for support. Her fingers rest against his arms. She's surprised - he has oddly steel-solid muscles for someone so lanky. 

His hand cups her cheek, turning her face to look at his. He kisses her cheek - her tears.

He is so tall.

She has to look a long way to catch him grinning triumphantly at her; and that grin moves down towards her, pressing itself softly into her own stunned gaping lips. His lips aren't actually soft but to her, she's kissing cotton candy. Sweet, brief, gentle - hardly there. She pulls him roughly back by the shirt, kissing hungrily. As he deepens the kiss a strange warmth floods her.

His one hand is meshed in her hair, holding her in place, keeping her from floating away to oblivion.

His other, at her hip, is caressing her slowly, moving up, moving down, groping. 

She moans into his mouth.

They part for breath. He showers her with light pecks, starting at the cheek, moving down. His tongue leave slow, inexplicably hot trails down the side of her neck. And suddenly finds a sweet spot at the base. She moans softly tugging at his hair.

His fingers melt tracks up her side, skirting her waist and slowly pushing her t-shirt up. Till his hand is cupping her breast. He does away with her bra and soon he's fondling her.  

Part lifting her, part just tossing her as if she were a rag doll, she finds herself lying sprawled on the sofa and him over her.

Nami feels her t-shirt and bra pulled off. It was cold considering the air conditioner was on, but she feels her nipples grow sensitive in the cold air blasting from a vent right above them. He gently strokes a finger around her areola while kissing her again. As he puts his parted lips on the region just between her breasts, a strange pleasure courses through her spine.

"You like that?", he whispers sounding a little surprised. As she nods indistinctly, he kisses her breast, lightly nipping and licking, moving slowly towards her nipple.

He takes one in his mouth, while pinching the other lightly. 

She lets out a loud groan only to be admonished.

"Don't make  _any_  noise", he hoarsely whispers shifting his attention to the other. 

Her fingers pull at his short dark hair when he first grazes her nub with his teeth. He lightly bites it before sucking it. 

There is a hot sensation pooling between her legs - she moans as he bites her nipple harder, tugging at his hair, trying to beg him.

As she pushes against him, she feels his erection.

His strange light eyes look straight into her chocolate brown ones. Her eyes are brimming with lust.

As they pull closer again --

Somebody is knocking at the door.

They pull apart.

Almost.

He is still straddling her. He just sits up straighter, looking back to check the door, and trying to calm his ragged breath. 

Soon enough he calls out in his usual angry tone, "What do you want?"

"Your Super Farewell Party Dude!!", an over cheery voice calls out.

Thankfully it is Prof. Franky, Head. Lord knows what his real name was, people usually called him Frankenstein. Over time it just became Franky, the Engineering department head weirdo.  

Only thing is, as sneaky as his wife Nico Robin is, he is strangely very observing of certain courtesies. Such as not opening doors when people do not say "Come in."

Oh yes. 

Thats how the rumor must have first started.

Wait! What if Robin was right there?

Nami squirms panicking, wanting to put her clothes on again. Law's face is a little flushed, his hair a mess, his clothes a little askew but still, he for one was still fully clothed. He has put a hand gagging her mouth, and is holding her still with the other. 

"I'll come by in fifteen minutes.", he indistinctly yells. 

As the heavy footsteps and random super yelling grows faint, Nami comes to the realization that he had just slid her pants down and was picking at the string of her bikini bottoms, clearly amused.

'Whats so funny?', she wanted to ask him.

Having taken them off before she could complete her thought, he is now fiddling with his belt.

"Didn't you say you'd go?", she asks instead. Hoping he'd say yes. The door was open for anyone to come in through and this  _was_  college. Very risky territory. Though, yeah, exciting!

His belt falls clattering on the floor.

"No", he petulantly says, not even pausing while unzipping and pulling down his pants. 

"I hate most of the food."

* * *

As we lie apart on my bed, her fingers trail my abs in the dark. Her cheek in my palm feels warm. 

"You work out?", she randomly asks. Yawning.

"Unhnn", I grunt noncommittally. I'm not too comfortable mentioning I don't. I just have strange 'hobbies'.

She's kissing my hand, licking it! I retrieve it and put my other arm around her, pull her closer. She snuggles into me and falls off to sleep in no time. I want to kiss her softly, snuggle back and fall asleep too but my mind's working overtime again. 

It just happened to hit me that even if she didn't formally 'take' any of my classes, Nami was in fact a student.

Thank God I'm resigning.

* * *

 She wakes up in the morning before him. Its not yet dawn.

She draws his heavy bedroom curtains to look out at the sky. Its a frosty blue gloom with early birds chirping in the semi-dark.

Its a different view from her apartment.

When she returns, she sits by him on the bed. Sitting hunched over him, looking at him. Cuddling Bepo who'd been locked out. The same as his master, Bepo had drifted back to sleep snuggling in her lap. 

Bepo has a heart collar.

And Law-

Bedsheets, coffee mug, shower curtains, pajamas folded on the chair - and if she unpacked...

Oh God! This man has a heart fetish! 

And why not?

At least he's not _too_ eccentric. Maybe entirely. 

In a photograph she'd found, there is a strange man with a much younger prof - Law, and...too many hearts.

Then theres that one white heart right behind his tribal heart tattoo. And if she can discern right, several others too all over the left of his tattooed self. He sure beats Nojiko with this craze for tattooing! Vitiligo - she thinks its called. He did teach all diseases with much gusto - she remembered them far better. Even though medicine was Kaya's interest.

He reaches out in his sleep, groaning. Bepo, perks one ear and at once dashes to him. Cuddling, they resume deep sleep.

So cute!

She giggles.

* * *

When he finally does wake up, he can smell food.

O delicious cooked food!

And...yes. A very alien smell. He was certain it didn't belong here. And so Bepo began barking and running in circles.

I can smell it too.

Toast...bread has invaded this house!!

Thankfully its a sunday. It was already 10 when I woke up.

Oh wait. 

I'm jobless starting today.

She's sitting on _my_ chair with _my_ newspaper, drinking coffee in _my_ only cup and all in _only_ my yellow hoodie. Nothing else. If I were a manga character, I'd probably be admit for blood transfusion post a nosebleed.

She sticks her tongue out at me when I admonish her - about ' _bread_ '.

Cheeky brat!

She very expertly informs me of my obviously emptied refrigerator. Well, I'm moving if anybody remembers.

And then asks for a certain amount. 

Impossible! 

I may not buy bread but nobody would buy it if it costs that much!

Oh, the coffee.

For once I think those coffee-chains are definitely cheaper than buying the stuff raw.

Oh well, to breakfast. 

Dammit!

Bread everywhere!

* * *

 "So why are you moving?", she asks.

"My friends Penguin and Shachi are starting a business. Me included. Medical supplies.", he says indistinctly, pausing between mouthfuls of food. He is sloppy and a fast eater and for once Nami has no doubts about why Luffy and he get along. 

"And-?"

"Thats it. You don't think I'm really cheating on a fiance, do you?"

Somehow she wants to lash out at him. Doesn't.

"You're the sort to...", she mutters grimly under her breath instead.

"Am not!", he protests. "Ain't even had a girlfriend in years!'

"Really?", Nami is shocked.

"Yeah", he says in a mock weepy expression.

"Even though you're so good looking?"

He nods wearing that face.

"But I'm creepy - they all say!", he adds. "You're my second ever since high school!"

Nami breaks into snorts, choking on her coffee. But realizes its probably a little something else on his part as well.

"So why're you still moving?", she asks.

He looks at her in confusion. 

"Why not? I need that job.", he replies.

"Can't you just stay...?", she whines. "How'll I see you?"

"Oi. I'm only moving. Never said out of town.", he says. And adds with a dramatic sigh, "Just a little outside it - you know, two hours."

And he ducks and falls off his chair as Nami tosses a fat piece of bread at him.


End file.
